The present invention relates to a food service kit and method f or using the same to serve diverse food products and facilitate entertainment of the users by the empty containers remaining after the food has been consumed. More specifically, the present relates to a food-serving kit of diverse-type containers wherein the containers may be coupled together in various configurations to form toy-like assemblies.
It is generally known that empty food containers may be used as building blocks for creating toy-like assemblies from the empty containers. Typically, these food containers are of the same type and multiple units of the same type of containers are fastened together to create the toy-like assemblies. These containers, for example, may have compatible projection and socket assemblies so that the empty containers may be used for building blocks.
Such containers have been effective in promoting multiple sales of the same products, but they have not addressed the need for promoting sales of related families of products in diverse-type containers and the promotion of multiple sales of the products for each of the diverse-type units. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a food-service kit wherein a plurality of diverse types of food containers may be utilized to serve diverse types of foods, and each of the diverse-type containers has compatible coupling means, so that toy-like assemblies may be created from selected combinations of the diverse type containers.